Quaid Snipes
Quaid William Snipes (A.K.A "The Whitelighter") is the name to the first of the species known as The Unknown. He is the husband of Prue Halliwell and is the brother-in-law to her sisters Paige, Phoebe and Piper. 'Biography' Quaid was born on March 25, 1969 in San Francisco. He lived on Prescott Street right across the street from Halliwell Manor and was raised by an unknown couple who died in a tragic accident when he was 10, but by then he was already fending for himself and already had a reading level and IQ level superior to that of the average college student. At the same time, Quaid became good friends with Prue Halliwell and her sisters. Adulthood He would eventually get a job as an architect. His unique designs were where he became famous and well known. It was by this time that he discovered his powers and it made him scared to even want to work. He took a leave of absence from work and went to research a unique symbol within his family household. The Triquetra was that same symbol and he realized that the symbol was utilized by those who were magical in some way or another. Later on though, he discovered by pure accident that the Halliwells were in fact witches and therefore had an ancient book on them known as the Book of Shadows. Quaid realized that the Halliwells may have the answers he was looking for to understand as to why he had his powers in the first place. Arriving across the street, Prue answered the door and Quaid was there and looking for answers. They attempted to get a better understanding as to what he may be and by nightfall, they clearly couldn't find anything to fit the bill. Realizing this, Prue said that he should crash with them until they could find out what he was and if so maybe allow him to live normally. Later on, Quaid found himself at the Halliwells for a week and during that time, demons started to emerge and with that Quaid decided to kick some serious rear end and fight off the demons with his newfound powers. He discovered that there's more to him than meets the eye. After consulting the Whitelighters, Quaid discovered that he was in fact something of an anomaly within the cosmos. A species of which many refer to as the Unknown and that they cannot be altered for an unknown reason. With that being said, Quaid realized that he would have to get used to being what he was born to be and in order to do such a thing. Rise of The Whitelighter Since discovering his newfound powers and realizing that nothing can be done about them, Quaid decides to put them to good use and therefore fashioned himself a costume when fighting crime and all other forms of evil. Quaid had earned himself the name of "The Whitelighter" within the underworld and was thought of as a threat to the Source of all Evil. Since then, the Source has been looking for ways of destroying him and the Charmed Ones. Marriage It was after he found that Prue was widowed from the demon named Zile. He then decided to take her out due to the fact that she was single and the fact that he really had special feelings for her since he met her years ago. Quaid managed to date her for the next year or so, then proposed to Prue on a special night in the summer. That same summer was where they married at Halliwell Manor. Quaid sold his home, despite being across the street and then started living at Halliwell Manor with his bride and sister-in-laws. He also remained working as an architect, as well as assisted his family against many demons that came after them. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Immortality:' The species of the Unknown possesses the power to never age nor die of virtually any known attack. This same power also enables him to be immune to all known ailments, whether it be mortal or magically based. **'Invulnerability:' A power granted to him by his immortality, Quaid's body makes him immune to conventional attacks and a variety of different magic. ***'Superhuman Healing:' Quaid's invulnerability makes him immune to attack, however whenever he is injured physically, he can heal wounds and regenerate limbs instantly. ***'Superhuman Strength:' The invulnerable body that Quaid possesses is known to grant him the power to lift an undefined amount in tons over his head with ease. This power can also be applied on the offensive as well. ****'Superhuman Stamina:' The power of superhuman strength allows Quaid to remain in a fight longer than he should be and therefore never get tired. ***'Flight:' Quaid's invulnerability makes him more heavier than others of his species and therefore allows him to manipulate the laws of gravity. In turn, he has the ability to fly. **'Superhuman Speed:' Quaid's powers have also enabled him to move at the speed of light. This means that he can run and even fly at the same speed. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' An application his superhuman speed allows him to do is the ability to move and catch objects as superhuman speeds. *'Metaphysical Manipulation:' A unique physical power that Quaid has is the power to manipulate his molecular structure in order to make himself have less mass. **'Shapeshifting:' Quaid's metaphysical manipulation enables him to actually take the form of anyone or anything he can think of at will. **'Invisibility:' Another application for his metaphysical manipulation is the power to manipulate his body so that he can bend light around an object, in turn making him invisible. **'Intangibility:' Quaid can also manipulate his body to the point that he just simply walks through solid matter. *'Heat Vision:' A power that is limitless is Quaid's ability to project intense rays of heat from his eyes. *'Cryokinesis:' Quaid is known to have the power to both generate and manipulate the element of ice. *'Telekinesis:' Quaid's powers also enable him to manipulate the movement of various objects and people with his mind. 'Personality & Traits' Quaid is known to be a very good man with a heart of gold. Even before discovering his powers, he was known to have been somewhat socially awkward and it was when he became a superhero that he became way less awkward than he was before. He is very mild mannered and not afraid to speak his mind. When it comes to family, he's always there for them, even when he's at his most busiest of moments. As a husband, Quaid is not one to cheat on his bride because he would hate to see her hurt in anyway. He is known to be brave and courageous when it comes to saving the world and takes no reward for what he does to help others, the only thing he is satisfied with is the glory. 'Relationships' Throughout his life, Quaid has been in a variety of relationships. Prue Halliwell For as long as he could remember, Quaid was well acquainted with the eldest of the Charmed Ones, Prue Halliwell. Since they were children, Quaid and Prue grew extraordinarily close to each other. It wasn't until adulthood when Prue and a much older Quaid started a relationship. They soon married at Halliwell Manor. Piper Halliwell Like Prue, Quaid has also been known to be a very good friend of Piper Halliwell as well. Because she remained in Los Angeles, Quaid showed kindness to Piper and Prue alike. It wasn't until later on that Piper found herself his sister-in-law. Phoebe Halliwell Despite being married to Prue, Quaid has the same form of relationship he does with Phoebe as he does with Piper. The only difference is that Phoebe and him don't always see eye to eye, especially when Prue and Phoebe have their arguments. He usually tries stopping fights rather than get involved, which always makes Phoebe feel he's taking his wife's side over hers. Category:Characters